


Thanks, Dad

by flinthasfeels



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Goes to Japan, Ash Lynx Lives, Coffee Shops, Conversation, Father-Son Relationship, Max Lobo Is Ash Lynx's Parent, Max Lobo is a good dad, POV Max Lobo, Parental Max Lobo, i wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinthasfeels/pseuds/flinthasfeels
Summary: Ash is soon headed for Japan after things settled in New York. With only a few days left, he visits Max Lobo, who resembled something of a father to him.
Kudos: 12





	Thanks, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I just listened to Him and Hym while writing this so play it if u want, hope you guys enjoy this!!

Within the busy noise and traffic of New York, was a small hole-in-the-wall coffee shop.

There within the shop was Max, phone in hand at a table that resided right by a window. Ever so often he would glance at the entrance, awaiting a blond haired boy.

Ash.

The American boy, only a few days until he frees himself from the city that weighed him down like a ball and chain. 

Max felt a strange concoction of a bittersweet feeling within his chest. Despite their differences, he’d miss him all the while being content for him that he was fleeing for safety. 

His thought process was abruptly interrupted when a sing-song ding chimed throughout the shop, glancing upward his eyes were met with Ash, turtle neck and jeans, and a face plastered with the same bittersweetness.

Max was confounded when he got a text from Ash. The message was a short, quite demanding speech that read,

_ “ Meet me at that coffee shop in 20, I’m leaving the city soon so I’m saying my goodbyes.” _

And Max knew better than to question him,  _he knows better_ ,  he thought. And it seems like Ash really did know better, knowing that he finally knows what he wants to do with his life. 

“Hey old man.” He made his way to his seat as he spoke.

“Hey kid. Where are you off to?” He sipped his coffee, “You didn’t specify in your message.”

Max wasn’t really curious, moreover he just wanted to talk with the other, knowing it might be a while before their next visit. 

Ash glanced at his phone, messages displayed, “Oh I didn’t? Must’ve been in a hurry.” He placed his phone down and glanced out to the window, cars passing not even a second in between, “I’m... I’m going to Japan. Eiji promised me he’d take me one day.” A sanguine look grew on his face, a look no other person or thing could ever bring out of him. It seemed as if only Eiji had that effect. 

Max’s face contorted into a look of surprise, “Oh really? If you take any cool pictures you better send some, alright?” 

“Yeah yeah I will dad—” A tone of annoyance but a face of contentment, a strange Mixture, “Look— I invited you because I appreciate all you’ve done to help me— even if saving me from that hospital lab shit hole was pointless because I had to save  _ you  _ instead — ” He inhaled deeply,

“Go on go on, get to the point kid.” Max interrupted.

“I’m getting to the point, old man. So impatient...” He then exhaled, “What I was getting to, I wanted to say thank you. Especially because of back at the prison, I guess.” 

Max was dumbfounded at how sincere that sounded, with all the time he spent around Ash, never did Ash show, nor did he have time to show, his gratitude. 

And a small part of Max appreciated it, even if he just saw it as basic human decency. 

“It’s no problem.” He rubbed the back of his neck, words stuck in his throat that he couldn’t seem to let out no matter how much force went into it. 

Ash only hummed, idle in his seat. 

“I wonder what Japan is gonna be like...” He shifted the topic, he wasn’t the type to show gratitude up front like that, if at all, “I’ve seen pictures on the internet, but I’ve never been  there , present in the time.” He sounded so passionate as he spoke. 

In the back of his mind, Max wondered too, “You’re probably gonna love it, Kid. But seriously, don’t forget to send me some pictures,” His face calmed, “If you don’t mind, I wanna share them with Micheal and Jessica too.” 

“I won’t, dad. Don’t worry.” Was all Ash could reply with. His throat tight when hit with a sudden wave of emotion. 

In a way, Ash saw Max as his father, maybe that’s why he’s here with him right now, expressing his gratitude and sharing his soon-to-be whereabouts. 

And Ash knew he’d have to go soon to pack, but he didn’t mind this, nor did he regret it.

Not at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! If you did feel free to comment, I don’t think there’s enough Ash and Max parent/kid interactions so I wanted to contribute.


End file.
